The Origin of Starclan
by AryaWolfRider
Summary: You already know the warriors tale and how they came to be. By Starclan. But how did Starclan originate? Well, this is their story...


Arya: IDoNotOwnWarriors,AndIfYouAreReadingThisRightNowYouMightBeSlightlyConfused,And NowYourEvenMoreConfusedBecauseIJustSaidYouAreConfused,AndOhMyGoshImPsychicAndYou CanGuessThatThisContentHasViolence,SomeMildLanguage,ATonOfCapitalizedWordsFor. ScreamingAndHolleringWhichThereIsNotMuchOfInTheRealWarriorSeriesAndThisTookMeForever ToTypeButNobodyReallyCaresAndNowYourRealizingThatThereAreNotAnySpacesOrPeriodsSo. NeverMindYouProbabyAlreadyKnewThat,WhyAreYouEvenReadingThis,Enjoy. *Faints from lack of oxygen*

FireStar: Whoa, don't touch Arya! Rider be crazzehhy!

* * *

With all things, comes a beginning. And with a beginning, brings life. Long throughout the warrior's myths, there have been tales of the three great clans. The clans were named after the cats they held: the mighty LeopardClan, the fearsome TigerClan, and the courageous LionClan. These clans stood independent, and yearned to obtain large boundaries. They thought of each other not as equals, but enemies depending on their race. But one clan stood above them all, the one clan that created the laws of order to the clans. It's name has been passed down for generations, the one that is still known to warriors to this day. This is how they rose to the stars, this clan is...

StarClan.

StarClan was so different from the others, for it excepted all cats, and treated each individual clan member equally. Even if it was the ultimate clan, their only way to restore peace through the clans was to separate them. Even though the clans were hostile towards each other, they would gather at the heart of the territories one day each moon and spend a day together as one. Sharing tongues, participating in tournaments, combat, it was truly a gathering. But even so, the clans had a code, no matter how close the clans were, they were not allowed to do certain things. But lately, the code had been disobeyed, and it had become too comfortable inside the clans. She was starting to think that if all the code was for was disobeying it, what purpose did it have any more?

Oh, had she forgotten to introduce herself? How rude of her, and in front of all these cats, too.

"My name is Destiny," pridefully the she-cat announced, "And I am the new leader of StarClan!"

Or at least, that was how she felt. Destiny was ready to jump down from Tall Rock and land in the pond. After all, she had only become leader of StarClan less than a moon ago, and she was standing above hundreds of cats. But she felt courageous once again when the clans cheered her name, many of their voices rang harmonically throughout the Tree Hollow.

She glanced to her left to see what the leaders reactions were. Whitefang, TigerClan's strong leader was a gorgeous white tiger. Whitefang had been leader many moons before Destiny was born, and was always known as a undebatable leader. She only gave Destiny a quick look, ( more like a glare )and turned away.

Right next to her was her deputy, Shade, who was a dark brown tiger with blazing amber eyes.

She was able to look strait at a black leopard, who was leader of LeopardClan. His name was WaterLily, and he seem to be fond of Destiny, and she would be relived if it were not for the fact that his gaze seemed to say, "mess up and I'll kill you."

Sitting from the right of him, right between WhiteFang and Waterlily, ( it is never a good thing for those two leaders to sit together) was WhiteLily's mate, Stormheart. In LeopardClan, they had differentcustoms than the other clans. WaterLily was leader, but the leader also had a mate called a queen. She was second in charge, like a deputy, except with power equal to a leader. Their kits would become the next leaders when Waterlily and Stormheart pass away. ( kinda like a royalty thing ) And whenever a kit was born, it had it's name and at the end was "kit". When it would get it's mentor , it had it's name followed by "paw". And when a cat became a warrior, it had it's full name. Lionclan was the same, except they didn't have the royalty thing.

But the other clans were what Destiny liked to call normal. The leader of LionClan was Oakleaf, a powerful lion with eyes the color of the sun. His deputy was a young, russet brown lion was called WildFire. They both did not try to show their scary sides, so she felt uplifted.

She had already announced that their former leader, LightWing, had passed away due to his old age. It was truly surprising. One day he was there, then the next morning when she walked into his den, he was... gone.

But she would have to stay strong. As leader of StarClan, she would never leave her clan alone.

Just as she was about to step down from Tall Rock, she heard an uprising from the crowd. It was a LionClan cat.

"You shouldnt even be part of StarClan!" the lion shouted, " Lions belong to LionClan, no other clan at all!"

Destiny was surprised that a cat would actually say that in front of the clans! This was her first Gathering as a leader and this is the welcome she received?! Even though she was angered, she looked down at her fur for a second. She was a white lion, which was rare among the clans, but she knew that she was already a part of StarClan.

Before Destiny could tell that to the lion, one of her own cats, another white lion shouted, "Lions have a choice to live in StarClan or LionClan! You have no right to judge our clan, even more, our leader!" Many other cats rose up to LionClan, and even though she was happy her brother stood up for her, she had to stop it before things got confusing.

"StarClan! That's enough!" she rose above both clans voices. Immediately, both clans fell silent.

Just then, Oakleaf rose up, " I do apologize Destiny for my clans actions. I will talk with them later."

Destiny nodded in thanks, then sat down next to WildFire.

Oakleaf went ahead and seated himself down as Whitefang stood and walked to Tall Rock. The LionClan leader had already gone before Destiny, so it was the white tiger's turn to speak.

The TigerClan leader breathed a deep breath and started, " TigerClan has flooded through our forests, and TigerClan have been eating well."

" Their only eating well because they steal from our borders!" yelled a few LeopardClan cats. Just like LeopardClan to stir up trouble. But she and WildFire knew exactly what to do. As the clans continued, Destiny and WildFire closed their ears with their paws.

"SILENCE!" roared WhiteFang, and for the rest of the announcements, the other clans didn't talk at all for the rest of the Gathering. No one wanted to mess with Whitefang.

WhiteFang cleared her throat and continued speaking, " TigerClan has gotten stronger these past few moons. We welcome three full trained warriors!" As she spoke, three tigers stood below the Tall Rock just high enough for every cat to see them. They all stood tall and proud, like every cat should when their name is announced.

" The new TigerClan warriors! Firesky, Ash, and Blazeheart!" roared WhiteFang. All four clans chanted the new warrior's names welcoming the cats as warriors.

Before Destiny knew it, WhiteFang had leaped down from the Tall Rock and WaterLily passed by. When they crossed each other, they gave the other death glares. Even though they weren't looking at her, she felt strongly intimidated. She had been to the Gathering many times, and she still was not used to the two hostile leaders.

"LeopardClan is doing well, we have much prey coming into our territory," Waterlily announced, " We have four new warriors!" Four identical leopards stepped onto the Low Rock, and they awaited for WaterLily to speak their new names.

WaterLily called out their names pridefully, " PetalWind, LightningDust, ShadowDancer, and FireFly!"

Destiny cheered their names, as well as the other clans. She could even hear WhiteFang meowing their names, even though her eyes were fixed on LeopardClan's leader.

After the warriors sat back in the crowd, Waterlily brought himself to stand, "I hate to change the subject, but I spotted TigerClan warriors a few days ago on our boarders."

Destiny was waiting for TigerClan to hiss and howl in defense, but they didn't even bother meowing.

They were probably silent because WhiteFang immediately leaped up to Tall Rock and roared as loud as she could in WaterLily's face.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE THE STRONGEST CLAN TO HUNT IN THE PETTY HUNTING GROUNDS OF LEOPARDCLAN!" WhiteFang screeched.

"WE ARNT PETTY!," roared Waterlily, even though he didn't roar nearly as loud as WhiteFang, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR CATS ARE A BUNCH OF THEIVES!"

The loud quarrel between the two cats continued, Oakleaf ignored them and continued, "We will be starting the Gathering now!" The clans cheered, but of coarse they got drowned by WhiteFang and Waterlily's screaming.

"Don't lie WhiteFang!" Waterlily hissed while the other clans bonded, "I saw a group of dark outlines of cats out in Leopardclan's rain forest, it reeked with the stench of TigerClan!"

" Wow, a group of Tigerclan out in Leopardclan territory without trying to cover their scent? Kind of weird if you ask me," Destiny faced Wildfire, the Lionclan deputy. When Destiny was still a deputy of Starclan, she had a deep bond with Wildfire. They had always been good friends since then.

"Once you think about it," Wildfire said in a teasing voice, " Maybe it was Lionclan who sneaked onto Leopardclan territory." Destiny was well aware of him teasing her.

She rolled her eyes, " Even if you did go into Leopardclan territory, like you would tell WhiteFang and Waterlily. No cat wants to mess with them."

"Looks like your going to be a fine leader," Wildfire licked his paw and drew it behind his ear, "You've got strength and smarts!"

Destiny smiled. She was glad she had friends outside the clans.

Just then, she heard a welcoming meow from a cat behind her. She whipped around startled, but was relived to see Thunderstep, her deputy.

"Relax, Destiny," the dark brown cheetah meowed calmly, " It's a Gathering, loosen up a bit."

"Is this the new StarClan deputy?" Wildfire asked.

"Oh, yes. My name is Thunderstep. Is this the LionClan deputy your always talking about, Destiny?" Thunderstep mewed.

"Ahhh, that's enough of that," Destiny stepped between the two, "Hahaha, he's so funny! Why don't you tell us why you weren't on Tall Rock today?" She was desperatly trying to change the subject.

"I do apologize I wasn't able to attend to the Tall Rock. A few of our cats got in a quarrel with a few Leopardclan warriors. I had to take care of the matter myself," Thunderstep admitted embarrassedly.

'Great, now we may have gotten Leopardclan even more angry,' Destiny thought.

" Well, I think it was good of you to stop them. Thank you. Which of our cats fought the Leopardclan cats?"

"Fadedpelt, Sun, and Avalanche." He responded.

Destiny nodded. They were all good warriors, but they could get a little too over protective of the clan.

" Don't worry, I'll talk to them after the Gathering." Thunderstep bowed respectfully and walked away.

"So, you want to go meet some of the cats in Lionclan?" Wildfire suggested, " Or would you rather talk about me?" he purred.

Destiny's fur felt hot, "Be quiet! Thunderstep was just kidding around!"

"Sure," Wildfire smiled.

* * *

*FireStar wearing a spy outfit and sneaking by A dark wall*

Arya: Hey, isn't that Firestar? And isn't he not supposed to be here?

Firestar: *turns to a stuffed animal with matching outfit* Oh no, Mr. Fluffy, our cover's been blown! Just back away slowlyyyy, before the readers start asking questions!

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic! I can make the story quick, it's just the evil typing!Maybe I should take a typing class... But that's off topic! I can't wait to write more, and special thanks to SkylaStarWalker and ShonenMinecrafter1! Look them up, cause' their awesome! MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON!

BYE BYE!


End file.
